Mobile electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, have radiated performance requirements. For instance, the device may have an expected total radiated power (TRP) and an expected total integrated sensitivity (TIS). But as electronic devices become smaller, these requirements are more difficult to meet. In addition, electronic devices are trending toward supporting communications over a wider range of frequencies and communications protocols, and to use multiple input multiple output (MINO) antenna/transceiver configurations. As such, the need for antenna volume is increasing. Therefore, device form factor and radio performance are competing factors in the design and development of mobile electronic devices.